


Dark Shadows

by deathtrap



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtrap/pseuds/deathtrap
Summary: Not much is said about Claire, for one thing, no one knows her. She doesn't have friends, she talks to herself, she knows things, things no one should know and yet somehow she is aware of it. She shouldn't make a name for herself but she already has, maybe she doesn't know it yet, all things come to the light eventually.





	Dark Shadows

3rd P.O.V.

Charisma followed Grell to the lunchroom in the reaper library and then went to sit alone.

Claire cocked her head to the side as the Whispers made themselves known to her. "I understand," she spoke startling some birds nearby.

Charisma ate her lunch as fast as she could to avoid Mr. Knox, her boss. He always came to see her and it was rather annoying because she didn't like how he dated too many girls.

Grell left before Charisma, standing on the roof and swinging his scythe and laughing.

Claire let herself become one with the nearby shadows, allowing herself to appear randomly wherever the shadows remained.

Grell hopped down after a bit, to go off on reaping duty again.

Claire stood on the edge of a shadow, peering out into the busy streets of London.

Grell roof hopped to a death scene of Mr. James and watched his record.

"What?" Claire asked pausing in her steps. She turned around and cast her eyes through the inky darkness. _What was so important that I had to stop what I was doing and search for something red?_  She thought to herself.

Grell was squatting on the roof, holding his scythe to his chest and watching the record as it played.  
"Ugh, what a dull Record," he complained, slicing it.

"What's the name?" Claire asked the Whispers as she stepped out of the shadows.

Grell stood up to leave when he saw her, he held his scythe tighter. "Hello....?"

Claire froze as she realized her mistake. _Why did I leave the shadows?_  She thought to herself as she glanced up and met green eyes.

He smiled like a nut and waved at her. "Can't you talk?"

"Your Grell Sutcliff correct?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Yes! I'm amazed I'm that well known," he said, not getting it.

"They did warn me, that weren't that bright..." she muttered.

"Who told you about me? I want to give them a hug!" he exclaimed lost in his own world.

"Not possible," she mumbled, all at once she straightened herself as the Whispers started telling her things.

He glanced at her after he fell out of his little fantasy. "Everything is possible for the Great Grell!"

"Because you're a Reaper? Or are you really that daft?" she asked knowing she wouldn't get a reply.

"He really is that daft," said a voice from below.

"Ooh, Bassy!" Grell shrieked.

"See what I mean? I'm sorry a lady such as yourself must see this disturbing sight." he continued.

Claire cocked her head to the side listening to the Whispers words.

Sebastian jumped up onto the roof and looked down at Claire with a smirk.

Grell wiggled and blew off like a train.

"The name you are going by is Sebastian Michaels, correct?" Claire asked already knowing the answer and ignoring his antics.

"Yes, that is the name my master gave to me. Who are you, Milady?" he asked, bowing.

"Claire Smith, but I doubt you know who I am," she paused as the Whispers spoke. "Wait, what do you mean, find something red?" she asked slipping up.

Grell wiggled, hugging his coat. Sebastian smirked, having blood staining his gloves.

Claire's eyes widened when she realized her mistake. _How many mistakes will I make in one day?_  She thought to herself frowning.

"My apologies, I didn't mean to say anything," she stated.

Sebastian smirked, bowing again,

"Did you lose your meal again? Or has that not happened yet?" she asked cocking my head to the side.

"I didn't eat anyone, Madame," Sebastian replied.

"Ooohhhh...basssyyyyy" Grell cooed, pretending to be faint.

"I didn't say you did? They did," Claire answered being as vague as possible.

Sebastian smiled. "Who lost their meal?"

Claire frowned.  _For someone who thinks himself better than Grell sure acts a lot like him._

Claire ignore's his question and turns to Grell. "The Shadows are willing to meet, whenever William is available," she relays what the Whispers told her.

"I don't understand..." Grell said after having her repeat because he wasn't paying attention.

"I am simply the messenger if you don't understand then we're all doomed...well those of us who are human..." she paused. "Tell William T. Spears that The Shadows are willing to meet, he should know who I'm referring to,"

"...Alright....." Grell said, still confused but leaving right away before he forgot.

Clare nods at Grell and turned fully to face the demon again.

Sebastian smiled in that way that tells you there's something sinister about him.

Clare didn't pay any attention to the demon in front of her as she listened to the Whispers commands, staring off, past the demon at nothing.

Sebastian glanced behind him.

"If that is all, I must be going..." she states smiling for the first time since the conversation started. "Where ever they want me to go..." she muttered the last part knowing he would still hear her.

He watched her intently.

She stepped back into a shadow dropping the smile from her face.

Sebastian Bowed, still keeping the fake smile up.

She let herself become one with the shadow and watched the demon before heading on her way.

He smiled, leaving the place back to the manor with a cat on his head.

Grell knocked on Will's office door.

"What is it?" Will called frowning.

"Some girl said to tell you about some shadows, William. I think a meeting of sorts? I forgot most of what she said, whoops" Grell confessed frowning.

"Where are they meeting?" Will asked pushing his glasses back onto his face as he stood up from his desk.

He shrugged. "No idea, she said a meeting place and you'd know where."

Will frowned as he thought of all the places to meet. _Who was he meeting? He did not need this when they were this backed up._

Grell played with his hair.

"Thank you for telling me, Grell go get Charisma. I will require her help," Will ordered.

He nodded, finding Charisma and telling Ronald to go away because 'William needed Aleks.' she followed Grell back to Will's office, Charisma looked at him, tilting her head in confusion.

"Charisma, I have to go meet with someone somewhere. I need you to accompany me for we are already understaffed and this meeting will without a doubt give us over time." Will stated fixing his glasses, it was something he did when he was annoyed.

Charisma pushed up her glasses and brushed her hair out of her eyes, nodding. "Where are we going, sir?"

"I would know if Grell told me, seeing as he forgot we'll have to search all the alleyways and rooftops," Will replied annoyed at the red-haired male.

Charisma nodded, visibly getting ticked off and trying not to show it.  
She waited to leave.

Will left his office and headed towards the first location.

Charisma ran after him, asking him if she could use her wolf form because it saved energy and was more efficient at running. "Plus it's dark out, no one's gonna see me, sir"

"Very well," Will answered, continuing on his way.

Charisma smiled happily and turned to the form, being much quieter and faster.

Claire sat on the roof she met Grell and the demon on enjoying the feeling of shadows.

Will searched through an alleyway, finding nothing and no one he continued to the next location.

Charisma stopped for a moment to sniff the wind, she barked loudly and that was dumb to do, but it got his attention.

Will paused in his steps, he turned around and faced the wolf.

Claire allowed herself to be seen, obeying the Whispers orders.

Charisma barked again, running in a circle and hopping to another roof and barking.

Will followed, hoping the meeting would end faster than he expected it too. _He just needed to get through it first._

Claire glanced up at the barking. _Why was there a wolf on the roof?_  She asked herself.

Charisma saw Claire and jumped off the roof to the next one but mistakes happen because Charisma's back feet slipped backward and she fell off the roof.

Will watched unable to do much from how far away he was.

Claire jumped to her feet allowing the shadows to guide her in saving a wolfs life. 

Charisma managed to get back up onto the roof, she sat down, panting.

Claire reappeared near the wolf, curious why the Whispers were silent.

Charisma wagged at Claire.

Will caught up to Charisma, he noticed a human crouched near her.

Charisma glanced up at William, waging guiltily.

"William T. Spears, correct?" Claire asked standing up and glancing at him. "Rhetorical question,"

Will adjusted his glasses nodding.

"I apologize, I am not aware who you are," I told the wolf. "I trust Grell failed in his task?" I say rather than ask.

Charisma nodded, turning back after checking to make sure she could.

"Yes," Will stated frowning. _Who was this human?_ He thought to himself.  
He nods at Charisma.

"My apologies, my name is Claire Smith. The Whispers have asked me to meet with you." Claire told them as the Whispers told her more.

Charisma glanced at Will and then looked confused about the 'whispers.'

"Who are the Whispers?" Will asked frowning.

"That is their name, they are a group of..." she trails off. "I don't actually know what they are, just that they know and tell me things." Claire turned to the being who was a wolf only moments ago and said. "You must be a powerful being if the Whispers know nothing of you."

Will glanced over at Charisma confused. _What did she mean by that?_ He thought to himself.


End file.
